Reading The Story of the Jackson Twins: The Lightning Thief
by The Girl Who Meddled With Time
Summary: It was a regular Winter Solstice meeting, that is until kids from the future and a set of peculiar books came! In this story Percy has a twin sister, curios to see how this changes the story? Well-read and find out. Rated T just in case.
1. AN: Things you should know

AN: One thing I would like to say is that I'm not modifying the books because I don't like them. It's just that this idea wouldn't stop nagging me so I thought that writing it down and sharing it with others would be fun!

-GMT

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan therefore I do NOT own Percy Jackson.

Okay folks here is some background information:

Major Changes:

Andromeda (Andy) Jackson is Percy's twin sister

Though I absolutely love Piper she is not one of the seven in my story. I would have kept her in my story but I couldn't figure out a way that makes sense so she's out. Andromeda takes her place in The Lost Hero, how that affects the story? You'll have to read to find out.

OR

I thought of a way to keep Piper but it would involve Andy not being in the Heros of Olympus till after Mark of Athena vote for what you think should happen on my page.

Pairings:

Percabeth, sorry if you don't like the couple but I personally favor it. But if you want to suggest a different pairing for Percy or Annabeth then post it and I may use it in a different story.

I'm not sure about other pairings because the story could go in so many directions at this point...


	2. The Arrival

Key (Unless otherwise noted):

**Bold: Strait: from the Books**

**Bold Underlined: The things that I changed/created in the book**

Normal: The rest of the story

-GMT

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan therefore I do NOT own Percy Jackson.

In the year 2002:

Apollo POV

It was a cold day in New York City if grey clouds weren't covering the sky then you would have seen the sun set at the highest point in the sky rushing towards the Empire state Building. Why you may ask, well today is the annual Winter Solstice meeting and Zeus wanted us in the throne room at noon sharp. And me, being the idiot I am, was writing an amazing new song accidentally lost track of time and well let's just say that it's 12:15. I know what you're thinking "Couldn't you just zap yourself there?" well the answer to that question is no. Why you may ask, because I was in the Sun Chariot which cannot be teleported so it cannot be easily stolen. So here I am driving like a maniac and hoping that I'm not the only one late.

After parking the sun on Olympus I ran at breakneck speed towards the throne room, I opened the door to find myself greeted by the sight of the other Olympian gods. Unfortunately for me everyone else was already here making me the only tardy one. As I quietly walked towards my throne I heard snippets of others conversations.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU EVEN MADE A PACT NOT TO HAVE DEMIGODS YET YOU STILL CHEATED…" Hera, hard not to recognize her 'lovely' tones.

"I bet you can't even read proper literature. You are such and idiot…." Athena scolding Poseidon, yet again.

"You should eat more cereal."

"Shut UP women!" Poor Uncle Hades having to listen to Demeter's rants on cereal for half the year. But still they didn't have to bring it up all the time it's not like it hasn't been said over a thousand times. That's why I hate the Solstice, we just argue about the same topics whenever close to each other. I could spend my time listening to my iPod or watching movies, but know I have to come to a boring meeting.

I carefully sat in my throne when I heard.

"Where have you been?" My dear sister Artemis yelled at me her auburn hair pulled in a ponytail. She was so loud that everyone heard and stopped their conversations to listen in.

Time to make up a brilliant excuse! "I'm fashionably late," I paused for dramatic effect and then came up with a Haiku:

"Fashionably Late,

My little sis yells at me

I am so awesome"

"Why you-"Artemis started.

"Let the meeting begin," Father cut her off but sent me a look that clearly meant we_ will _be discussing this later. "Does anyone have anything urge-"

But he never got to finish his sentence because just then six teens fell from the ceiling.


End file.
